The total project has been subdivided into specific research tasks related to the specific objectives. These tasks are: Preparation of specimens and X-ray data for couples of non-precious alloy-ceramic systems prepared with and without bonding agents, with and without mechanical and chemical treatment of the metal surfaces prior to firing porcelain. Work will continue on development of a reliable bond adherence test method stressing approaches which will reduce the effect on the measured adherence of values of compressive stresses in the porcelain. The effect of both static and cyclic loading of tests specimens will be studied. Thermal expansion measurments of the metals and porcelains will be conducted. Analysis of oxide systems will be attempted in the latter part of the period.